


Unexpected

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kid Tim Drake, M/M, Riddles, kid jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward found two little boys and took them home with him. After cleaning them up and taking care of them the kids and Edward bond and start forming a family. </p><p>The kids names are Jason and Tim and they have a lot of issues from their abusive pasts and when Bruce Wayne shows up things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't uncommon to find homeless children in Gotham slums, however over the years with the Wayne foundation less and less kids had been seen but once in a while they pop up.

It was one of those times when The Riddler was following a lead when he stumbled upon a little child in a black muscle shirt that was way to big for him and was struggling to keep the large boxers up on himself.

The little boy didn't seem to afraid but he looked lost. Carefully walking up to the boy Edward keeled down and the boy glared at him. There was distrust in his eyes, his whole body tensed up as if waiting for something to happen.

"Hello there." Edward smiled. "Are you lost?"

"..." The little boy shook his head before turning and rushing away towards a box and started to peek out before ducking back in. "Shh."

Blinking Edward stood up. If the boy told something to hush than it could be another child or a animal. Walking over he watched the little boy carefully as he continued to peek out before going back into the box. carefully peeking into the box Edward paused seeing another little child there.

This one looked like he was two years old, if not younger and he was just sitting there crying soundlessly as the older boy held onto him glaring at Edward. Moving back Edward reached into his bag and pulled out a sweet bun he had been saving for later. Opening it he split it in half before handing it to the little boys.

The younger one slowly took it before taking a bit. Soon after both of them were gobbling it down. Taking out his water bottle Edward carefully helped the younger one get a drink. The little gulped it down. Next the older boy drank almost half before gasping for air.

\--

Edward was humming as he dried up the younger boy. The little boy had ear length ebony hair and big baby blue eyes, chubby cheeks, he had some scratches, bruising and some scars on him that were clear signs of abuse and the little boy was sucking on his thumb.

Edward had gotten a name out of the little boy by saying names out loud. He had read out all the names that were common from A until he got to the T's and when he said Tim the little boy had reacted. Testing this out a few times Edward was happy to find out the little boy's name was Tim.

The old boy who was five knew his name. His name was Jason, shortish hair hat spiked up a she shook his head in the bath. The boy had teal eyes and he a a little too skinny but some good food should fix that. He also was loud and had a bad habit of cussing so Edward had to fix that.

Once Tim was dry Edward took the smallest T-shirt he could find and slipped it over him before sitting the little boy down on a blanket on the bedroom floor. He didn't want to leave him on the bed so just to be safe...

"Alright, Jason, your turn." Edward said walking in with a towel. "Come on, let's dry you up and than we need to go to the store."

"I ain't wanna get out." Jason said rolling int he water. "This is f***ing fun! I love it!"

"We don't say that word." Edward frowned leaning down. "It's a bad word."

"What's a bad word?" Jason asked sitting up in the tub. "Five more minutes?"

"Come on, tomorrow you can have another bath tomorrow." Edward said before smiling and looking up. "Besides if we're late they'll close the ice cream shop..."

"No!" Jason stood up quickly stepping out of the tub as Edward wrapped the towel around him and started to dry him up. "You ain't lying right? There really is ice cream?"

"Yes, there is."

"Is there a cheeseburger too?"

"If there's not we can go buy one." Edward took another towel and started to dry the black hair. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes!"

Dressing Jason in small t-shirt and some shorts that were too big so the looked like long baggy pants on him and were only held up by a belt. Edward slipped some of his socks onto both of the boys before picking up Tim and siting him on his hip and they left the apartment.

Once they got outside Edward carefully picked up Jason too carrying them to his car. He put them in the car and buckled them up and drove carefully to the store. First he stopped by the an ice shop and order to ice cream cones, than a burger place to get to cheeseburgers.

\--

Once at the store Edward put Jason in the back of the basket telling him to stay sitting as he ate his food. Putting Tim into the seat as the little boy was eating the burger like it was the best thing in the world.

First thing was first. Edward went to the clothes, got underwear, socks, shoes, pajamas because it was nine at night. Paying for these first Edward took them to the bathroom to change them so they were in right clothes. Because Tim was only in a shirt and socks and Jason didn't even have underwear on.

Once they were in proper clothes, walls night clothes, he had gotten Jason some race car pajamas and Tim had a feetie one with balloons on them.

Going back to the clothes Edward picked out five outfits for each of them, two packages of socks, two pairs of shoes, more underwater just in case, some a bib for Tim because the napkin Edward tucked into the neck of his pajamas was barely doing it's job.

Next Edward got to the bedding. Looking at the stuff in his basket he was thinking about getting another basket when Jason started to climb out. Quickly Edward picked him up and set him down.

"Hold onto the basket, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Jason said before hopping onto the side of the basket and holding on. "Hey, I can ask ya something?"

"Of course." Edward pushed them to pillows. "Pick one of these, Jason."

"How come yer being nice to us?"

"Because I want to."

"Yeah, buy you ain't gonna like touch us tonight are you?"

It disturbed Edward how easily Jason said that. Almost as if he was talking about weather. Looking at the little be he saw seriousness , weary, fear and anger in those eyes.

"No." Edward frowned. "Jason... if anyone ever touches you, you tell me because that is wrong."

"I know it's wrong. F***ing bastards do it all the time. That ain't do it ta me cause I'm faster than hell."

"Jason, no bad words."

"Oh shit sorry."

Edward's mouth fell open. "We are going to have fun getting rid of those words."

"Are you gonna take care of us?" Jason asked. "Do we gotta pay ya? Do we gotta sell stuff for you?"

"No." Edward reached over to ruffle his hair. "I'm not a bad guy Jason. I just want to make sure you two are alright and you can stay with me until we figure something out."

"Are you going to find my mom? You don't gotta find my dad that ass can stay lost but I like my mom."

"I will do my best to find her." Edward smiled at him not saying anything about the Father. Edward's stomach twist because of his own experience with a horrible father was something that he never got over. "So, both you and Tim like your mom, hm?"

"I don't know." Jason leaned overt to look at Tim who was now licking his burger wrapper. "I found him when I woked up and he was crying."

"What?" Edward stopped pushing the cart. "You two aren't brothers?"

"Nope." Jason rubbed his nose. "But that's okay right? Ya ain't gonna throw him away are ya?"

"No, never." Edward looked at Tim who smiled up at him shyly. "Was that burger good, Timmy?"

The little boy blushed nodding letting out a little happy squeal.

"How come he can't talk?"

"I think he's just shy."

"Don't be shy it's stupid." Jason hopped off the basket and looked at the pillows. "Oh wow look! They ain't got stain on them!"

Edward watched as Jason stuck his face in them and took in a deep breath.

"They don't smell neither!"

Oh god, Edward's heart! Smiling sadly Edward leaned down. "Go ahead and pick one out."

"Really?" Jason smiled widely as the man nodded and picked one out right away hugging it tightly. "Hell yes!"

"Would you like one to Timmy?" Edward asked as the little baby sucked on his thumb before nodding. "Alright, which one do you want?"

The little boy looked confused and as he was thinking about it Jason was snuggling his pillow happily. Three feet away a little girl around seven had brought her mom a wooden spoon asking the mom if they could get it to swat at the flies and when the mom said no the little girl deiced to show the mom why it woudl be perfect for swatting flies and smacked it down on the basket.

The second the noise was heard Tim jumped and curled to his right side rising his hands and ruse up to protect himself whimpering helplessly, big tears rolling down his face and eyes wide with fear.

Shocked Edward quickly picked up the baby who flinched horribly and held him tightly bouncing him gently. Tim sobbed softly curled up and wrapped his little arms around Edward's neck.

"It's okay, Timmy, it's okay, you're alright, shhh, shhh," Edward hug him tightly as he recognized he signs of abuse right away. "It's alright, baby, it's alright."

"What happened?" Jason asked tugging at Tim's foot. "Hey, why are ya crying?"

"Something scared him." Edward said softly rubbing's Tim's back gently. "It's okay, Timmy, the loud noise is gone."

"That noise?" Jason turned to the mom and daughter before he made a mean face and pointed at them. "Hey! You made Tim cry! You're asses!"

"Jason!" Edward yelped as the woman looked shocked. "I'm so sorry, we're working on not cussing! Jason, you can't say that to people! And they didn't mean it. It's something that made Tim remember some bad that someone else did to him."

"So, they didn't do it to be jerks?"

"No."

"Sorry lady! I didn't mean to be rude as hell to you!"

Edward groaned face palming. "Let's go get some sheets..."

"Bye lady!"

As they made it to the little kids bed sheets Edward noticed that Tim was sucking hard on his thumb. A sign that Edward was deeply upset and this was a way of coping with fear. Pulling his thumb out Edward watched at Tim's bottom lips trembled before he kissed the little boy's head.

Tim blinked like he wasn't sure what happened before little hands touched Edward's face and tugged him closer. Kissing Tim's head again Edward waited. Soon Tim wanted to have kissed all over his head and than Tim laid his head down on Edward's shoulder and this time instead of sucking his thumb he only put the tip of it in his mouth.

"I don't gots a bed, why do I need sheets?" Jason asked looking at the many sheets as they walked by them. "I can sleep on the floor or the couch. I just need one sheet."

Beds. Well, good thing Edward had started savings last year and not looks like most of it woudl be going towards the kids. But he really didn't mind. Not at all. He was excited to have someone to take care of even if he just found them five hours ago.

"We're going to get you two bed... let's see..." Edward found the bed. The child size bed for Jason was three hundred and the redhead looked at Tim was so samll. He couls fer a crib that turned into a day crib because he was't sure if the little boy woudl fall off so a child's bed and a crib to a day bed. "Alright, we'll get these too and Jason you can get a child size bed-sheets."

"You are really getting me a bed?" Jason smiled big. "No kidding? You ain't pulling my leg?!"

"No, I'm not." Edward smiled as Jason hugged him before holding out his arms for Tim. "Come on, Tim let's go get some f***ing sheets! We're getting beds!"

Tim let out a little cooing noise as he was taken away. Edward had to rush after them as he struggled and pretty much threw the beds into the basket. He saw Jason going over the bed sheets trying to decided but was staring wide eyed at a bed sheets and was breathing hard as he jumped up and down trying to get them.

"What do you want, Timmy?" Edward picked up the little toddler and held him up as the Tim reached and picked out a Batman crib sheets. "Oh my god- Timmy, do you like Batman?"

Tim was nuzzling the sheets and blushing.

"Oh, wow, alright." Edward looked for the right size and only found ones for twin size beds. "Timmy, I'm sorry, they don't have Batman sheets for you're bed. We have to put them back."

Tim whimpered but didn't fight as he handed it back. His eyes watered as he looked down.

"It's alright, Timmy." Edward gave him a tight hug. "How about we find you a Batman toy after were done?"

The little boy's head shot up with a happy squeal.

Jason was trying to figure out which sheets he wanted. He wanted red and black but he also wanted the red and gray ones. As he thought about it be picked the red and gray ones before putting them in the basket.

"Hey, what can I call you?"

"You can call me Edward if you want."

"I'ma call ya Eddie." Jason smiled. "I can get these right?"

"Yes." Edward smiled. "How about we go to the toys?"

"Toys?! Really!" Jason grinned and spun around doing a little dace. "You're like the damn fairy godmother but way cooler, Eddie!"

"Jason, wait for us!"

\--

Edward had to ask someone who worked in the store to bring him another basket as his cart was full. Once they brought the second basket Edward watched as Jason went through all he toys excitedly but also was trying to figure out what he really wanted and picked things up and examining them before putting them back.

Edward set Tim down and the little boy toddled straight to all the Batman toys and stared at them and Edward was swore the little boy's eyes were sparkling in awe and had to laugh softly realizing that Tim was a mini fanboy.

"Eddie, can I get this?" Jason asked holding up a race car. "It's only ten bucks."

"Sure, but Jason don't look at the price. Not today. I have a little extra so get a few more things that you want."

"you so cool!" Jason turned to grab a big box of lego and put the two toys in the cart before looked around for a few more things. "Hey, Eddie, ya tell Tim he can have all those?"

"What?" Edward looked down to see that Tim had found a blanket somewhere and had put a bunch of Batman toys on it and was pulling it towards the basket. "What in the world... Timmy, you can have all those... Hey, let's pick out five things."

By the time they picked out five things Tim had a Batman blankets, A batman plush toy, Batmobile with a little Batman in it and a Batman coloring book. Tim looked like he was in heaven ad was smiling, blushing and squealing happily as he hugged, cuddled and kissed his Batman plush toy.

Chuckling Edward put Tim into the seat of the basket. "You love Batman Tim?"

Tim nodded happily.

"Jason, how are you doing? Find your other three toys?"

"I'm looking." Jason looked around. "Hey, Eddie, can I get some cards?"

"Of course."

"Cool!" Jason grabbed the pack before rushing back looking at the toy guns. Grabbing a twin pack of the guns he tossed them in before chewing on his bottom lip. He needed one more toy and he was walking down the toy section with Eddie following him when he saw a scooter. "Oh wow! Eddie, please?!"

"Add it to the cart."

\--

Edward had slept in until ten in the morning.

When he woke up he still felt a little tired but he and the boys had been up until one in the morning. After they got home Edward had started to set up the beds as the boys played with the bed.

Once the beds where made and in his room because Edward had a two bedroom but the second bedroom was full of cases, a pin bored, desk and other things that he used for his at home detective work.

That was why the crib and child bed were in his room. Sitting up Edward rubbed his eyes looking at Jason was asleep sprawled out on his bed with his blankets tossed every which way.

Smiling Edward looked over the crib before frowning seeing Tim huddled in the corner and was looking at him with a scared look on his face. Getting up Edward hurried over leaning over to pick up Tim and saw a wet spot in the crib.

Looking at Tim he noticed the wet spot on Tim's feetie pajamas and how Tim whimpered as tried to make himself smaller. Smiling Edward slowly picked up Tim and stood him up before unzipping the feetie and helped Tim out of the wet clothes before humming softly as he wrapped a dry blanket around the little boy before taking him to the bath to wash him up all while letting Tim know that everything was alright.

\--

Jason woke up slowly blinking the sleep away before sitting up. Slouching as he rubbed his eyes and scratching his head Jason got up to sleepily stumble his way to the bathroom.

After using it and washing his hands Jason suddenly smells something good. The promise of food yanked him out of his sleepy daze. Running to the kitchen Jaosn slid across the tile floor with his socks he came to a stop seeing Eddie cookie some pancakes and frying some sausage and bacon.

"What'ca making, Eddie?" Jason wiggled his hea under Edward's arm. "Damn, it looks good!"

"Thank you and watch your words, Jason."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jason turned around spotted Tim in a highchair. "Hey, Squeaker!"

"Squeaker?" Edward said as he turned off the meat and placed them on a plates before taking them to the table. "What's that mean?"

"It's a nickname for Tim, cause ya know he makes those squeaking sounds." Jason grinned before watching as Eddie put down the pancakes, syrup and his stomach growled as he drooled. "We can really eat all that?"

"Yes, and you can have seconds if you want." Edward smiled as he picked up a plate putting a pancake on it cutting it up before handing it to Jason. "Here you go. Ger you bacon and sausage and eat up."

"Thanks!" Jason grabbed the syrup and put a lot on his plate before putting the meat on the plate and mixed them all up before taking large bite. "Mmmhmm!"

Laughing Edward cut up another pancake, a sausage and an a bacon before pouring some syrup. Once it was mixed up Edward started to fed Tim. The little boy looked surprised and almost like he dind't know what to do but when Edward hummed a little Tim opened his mouth.

"Hey, Eddie, what are we gonna do today?"

"We're going to go see a nice lady who's going to help me get some papers so I can keep you until I find your families." Edward gave Tim another bit before getting one himself. "We can go to the park after we see the lady."

\--

Ten days and Bruce was going crazy.

He hadn't seen or heard from Jason or Tim in over a week and when he tracked down Tim's tracer in his Red Robin suit he found the both of the boys suits laying in an ally and it was dark enough that no one had seemed to find them.

No bodies, no clues on what happened to them. Taking the suits back to the cave he started to analyze them when the results came back that magic had been used on them and when Bruce went back to check on last place they had been scene he found a little clue of the boys being close by.

Bruce swore he was going to find his sons not matter what.

\--

"Alright, Timmy, look at what I got you." Edward smiled holding up some night time pull-ups. "You ware these at night in case you wet the bed, alright? Only for night time and it's okay if they get wet. That's what their for."

Tim was eyeing them like it was some sort of a trap. Slowly he nodded and gave a little smile at Edward when the redhead smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the head before getting up to put the items away.

"Hey, Eddie, look what I made!" Jason yelled from the living room. "It's so cool!"

"Come on, Timmy, let's go see what Jason's up too." Edward picked up Tim and was happy when the little boy easily got comfortable sitting on his hip and leaned against him still carrying the little Batman with him. "You love him so much, don't you?"

Tim making a happy noise and nodded.

Walking into the living room Edward saw Jason standing up and pointing to his legos that he had made into space craft.

"Wow, Jason!" Edward laughed amazed. "This is... amazing! YOu did this? All by yourself?"

Flushing Jason felt giggling. "Hell yes! And look! It even has the fire for when it blasts off!"

Edward sat down on the floor with Tim in his lap as he looked over it. "It's perfect! Jason, this is almost like the real thing! Here stand next to it and I'm going to take a picture."

"Wha?" Jason grinned feeling proud. "For reals?"

"Yes." Edward took out his camera as Jason picked up this shuttle and grinned cheekily as the redhead snapped the picture. "Perfect! This is cause for celebration! Jason where do you want to go?"

"Go?" Jason blinked. "Why are we gonna go somewhere?"

"It's your first picture I got and the first thing you've built all on you're own!"

"So we gonna go have fun?!" Jason jumped up. "F*** yeah! I wanna to a pizza party place! Please?!"

"Yes, let's go!"

"Yay!" Jason jumped up running to their room to get his shoes. He returned. "Eddie, can ya help me get them on?"

"Of course." Edward smiled as he showed Jason which shoe went on what foot before showing him how to tie it. "There, all done."

"Hey, Eddie," Jason asked a little unhappy and looked worried. "You ain't gonna leave us there right?"

"No, never." Edward asked confused as he put Tim in a stroller. "Why woudl I leave you there?"

"Sometimes with peoples don't want their kids no more they leave their asses in the street or fun places." Jason looked anger now. "And they don't come back."

"Jason..." Edward pulled the little boy close and hugged him tightly. "I would never, ever leave you two. Both of you are the light of my life... So, let's get going. You have a lot of tickets to win."

"Hell yeah!"

"Language,Jason, Language." Edward said when he heard a knock at the door. "Jason watch Tim for me real quick. Hold on, I'm coming!"

Picking up some toys on the way Edward put them in the little toy boxes he had everywhere. Once he made it to the door he placed the last remaining items a box before opening the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Hello, Edward, do you remember me?"

"Yes, I do." Edward smiled. He had done a few cases for Wayne when looking into some employees who were stealing from WE. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a case for you and I need you to see if you can find-"

"Vooom...!" Jason yelled pushing Tim fast in the stroller who was squealing happily and gigging like mad. "We're gonna win the f***ing race!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne! No, bad words, Jason!"

"My bad!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne, you were saying?"

"Those kids... what are there names?"

"The older one is Jason and the younger one is Tim." Edward smiled. "I found them ten days ago two miles from here. I brought them home and they've been staying with me until further notice. Now, what can I do for you? I promised them we could go out and have pizza."

Bruce paused before straightening up. "I was going to ask you out for lunch."

"Oh, how nice of you but I'm having lunch with the kids, so..."

"I woudl like to thank you again for your help Edward and please let me take you to the best pizza play place for kids and I'll pay for anything."

Jason came running back and tugged at the redhead's shirt. "Say ye,s Eddie! He's gonna pay, take the offer!"

"I can't just make you pay for us,"

"You kids wanna win tickets and eat lots of candy?" Bruce grinned trying to hid his shock and disbelief that out of all the people the kids could have ended up with the woudl end up at Edward's apartment. "And they have bumper cars."

"Eddie, please!" Jason begged falling to his knees. "Bumper cars! I can drive elven years early, please! Please, please, please pleeeeeeeeease...!"

"Well, alright, let's do it."

"F*** yeah!"

Edward's flushed looking at Wayne. "We're working on his habit."

Bruce nodded before he saw Jason run up to him and take his hand causing old memories of when Jason was living with him and younger how his son would take his hand as they walked somewhere or went to do something, and this caused his heart to warm up.

"What's ya name?"

"Bruce."

"I'm Jason! This is Timmy," Jason pointed to Tim as Edward rolled the stroller out and locked the door. "He can't talk yet and that's Eddie! The best-est person in the whole world!"

"I'm not that great." Edward laughed before pushing the stroller. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne for this."

"Please call me Bruce." Bruce picked up Jason and put the boy on his shoulders "How's that, sport?"

"Damn, I got tall!"

"Jason."

"I mean... Dang! That's not a bad word, huh?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Well, dang I got tall!" Jason laughed and pointed forward. "We're gonna have one hell of a time!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bruce, you gots nice clothes." Jason said using the man's head as a pillow. "Are you rich?"

"Yes, I am." Bruce smiled up at those eyes. God, he missed when Jason was little. "So, Jason how old are you?"

"Five. But i'm gonna be six soon!"

"Five? Wow, you about ready to get your own car."

"Really?" Jason smiled. "Hot damn that's awesome!"

"Jason." Edward cried exasperated as he took the toddler seat out of his car. "Please try to remember not to cuss."

"Sorry, Eddie!" Jason grinned before laying his head back down on Bruce's head. "Hey, can I call ya Brucie?"

"Brucie?"

"Yeah, like Brucie and Eddie. So, we're gonna take your car?" Jason asked looked around trying to find a giant car. "Is it cool? Do you gots a fridge on your car? A phone? A tv? Do you gots a Jacuzzi in the trunk?"

"Not in my trunk but I do have one at my home and I even have an indoor pool."

"Wow! Eddie did ya hear that?!" Jason looked back before looking at Tim. "Can ya swim, Timmy?"

Tim just stared at him with big eyes.

"I can't swim." Jason frowned before leaning more over. "Can you swim?"

"Yes. Maybe I can teach you if it's okay with Eddie?"

"We can't intrude on you, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce."

\--

Once they got into the Pizza place, got their wrist bands, and stamps on the back of their hands for security reasons, and finally they got a nice table were they could order their food, see the kids and be able to get coins whenever they needed.

"Mr. Wayne- I mean Bruce," Edward smiled as he took Tim out of the stroller before setting him down and the little boy turned around grabbing his Batman toy. "Thank you for this. It's a nice treat for the kids."

"It's no problem and besides, I love kids." Bruce picked up Tim and the little boy smiled at him with a big eyes wide smile and hugged and nuzzled Bruce tightly as he squealed happily. "Hello, Tim."

"That's odd," Edward said stunted looking at Tim nuzzled and cuddled up to Bruce like the man was the greatest thing in the world. "He never acts like that."

"It's alright," Bruce took a seat hugging Tim tightly pressing hs nose on the boy's head taking in a deep breath. "You're such a great hugger, Timmy."

"Eddie, look at the all the games and rides!" Jason cried grabbing the redhead's hand and tugging him to the edge of the table. "Look, look!"

"This place is amazing." Edward smiled. "I wish I could have been here as a child. Okay, are you hungry?"

"No, let's play the games!" Jason ran up to Bruce. "Brucie, games?! Please?!"

"How about games than food?" Bruce looked at Edward. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun."

\--

Jason was bouncing alongside Eddie was they put in a card and suddenly a million tokens started to pour out. crying out in happiness Jason ran his hands in the coins as they continued to fall.

Once it stopped they put them in a bucket. Jason was helped but slipped a few into his pocket when he thought they weren't watching. Just in case of course. Eddie took Tim and Bruce took his hand as they headed towards the games.

"Alright, Jay, what do you want to play first?"

"...Everything!" Jason shot off into the games. "Yeah...!"

\--

Eddie laughed as he keeled down by Tim as the little boy was slapping his hand on the little light up game for toddlers. The little boy looked happy as he smacked the light up circles.

Once the lights turned off Tim blinked and patted one of the circles curiously so Edward slipped in another token and took a picture on how Tim's face lite up as the game started again.

Laughing Edward looked over at the basketball game. Bruce was showing Jason how to throw the ball so it would go in. Every time Jason scored Bruce would praise him and when he missed he still told Jason what a great job he was doing.

Smiling Edward watched for a moment before blushing a little. Bruce had come to him for a few mysterious things in WE and the man had flirted with him each time and sometimes Edward had flirted back but didn't let it lead anywhere because he was afraid of being a fling.

However see Bruce like this, like a Father, which he had known the man was because he had adopted children of his own and a biological one, but hearing about them being a family and see the man with children was something else.

Looking down Edward froze seeing Tim was gone. Jumping up Edward was about to scream for the little boy when he spotted Tim latched onto Bruce's leg and Bruce reaching down to pick him up.

Letting out a relieved breath Edward walked over and saw Jason grinned and holding out his many tickets. Edward smiled and looked at Bruce held Tim close and Tim seemed to like to touch Bruce's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Tim just a gave me scare." Edward looked at Tim. "Don't take off."

The little blue eyes looked confused for a minute before Tim was cuddling back up to Bruce. It was almost like the little boy knew Bruce. Edward was going to say something when Jason grabbed his hand.

"Eddie, come on there's this cool bowling game! It looks like shit load of fun!"

"Jason, words!"

"Sorry!" Jason grinned tugging at his hand. "Come on, look! Can we play, please, please, please!"

"How about I order some food and we can play a few rounds?" Bruce said as he waved down worker. "Can we have some menus, please?"

"Of course, sir, be right back."

"We'll need bowling shoes." Edward said picking up Jason before he could run off and spotted the shoe rental. "There they are... wait, Bruce, give me Tim."

"I got him." Bruce said and saw the nervousness in Edward's eyes. "My kids are too big for me to hold them and I really miss this, so if it's alright."

"...oh yes of course." Edward waved before they all walked over to the shoes. A man was there looking bored out of his mind but quickly put on a strained happy smile as the four of them approached. "Can we have four pairs of shoes?"

"Sure what size?"

After they had give the sizes the four of them picked out a lane. They put up bumpers for the kids and even brought a five and two pound ball for Tim and Jason. Edward also noticed that the lanes were half their normal size. Perfect for litter kids.

Jason put his shoes on before trying to tie them himself. After five minutes of trying and moving away each time Edward tried to help and after a long while he stopped and got mad crossing his arms.

"Oh no." Edward sighed looking at Bruce. "He's going to throw a fit. I Better take him somewhere before he starts cursing."

"Here, let me try." Bruce said handing over Tim to Edward and the little boy smiled at the redhead. "I had a son who was just like Jason."

"Uh, alright..." Edward was worried but sat down at the table and looked at Tim before seeing that the little toddler had put his shoes on his batman toy. "Silly Tim, those are for your feet."

Big eyes looked worried but Edward smiled and kissed his head before taking the shoe off and was glad they had Velcro on them before putting the shoes on the little feet. Standing up and holding Tim on his hip Edward looked over seeing Jason looking at Bruce.

The man's back was turned to Edward so he couldn't see that he was saying or hear over the noise from other families but he saw Jason's face go form angry, to thoughtful than intent on listening before smiling a little and suddenly laughing and holding his stomach before jumping and giving Bruce a hug and Bruce picked him up and tossing Jason up into the air before catching him.

Edward smiled and felt his heart warm at the moment and watched as Bruce carried Jason over before handing him his bowling ball.

"Alright, Jason, ready to show me what you've got?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Language." Edward sighed still smiling before bouncing Tim and handing him the little bowling ball. "You're next, Timmy."

The little toddler took the ball before holding it close like it was a stuffed bear smiling. It was cute so when Edward sat Tim down he took a picture before taking some picture of Jason who was posing with the bowling ball and sticking his tongue out winking before walking up the lane.

"Alright, Jay, you can do it." Bruce said. "Focus."

Taking in a breath Jason stepped back and swung the ball. It went down the lane bouncing off bumpers before knocking more than half the pins down. Jason jumped up cheering before running back to them.

"Didja see that?!" Jason screamed happily. "Did ya?!"

"Yes, we saw!" Edward hugged him. "Great job, Jason!"

"Alright, it's yer turn Tim!" Jason picking up Tim carrying the little boy over before setting him down. "Roll it!"

Tim put the ball down before pushing it and it slowly rolled down the lane and knocked over one pin. Jason just stared before looking at Tim who was still looking at the pins before shrugging.

"Eh, you tried." Jason patted his head. "Good job, Timmy, but throw it next time."

Tim turned and was smiling toddling back letting Bruce pick him up and sit him on his leg before they watched as Jason swung his bowling ball again. It bounced off the sides against but knocked over all the pins.

\--

The four of them sat down at a table eating their lunch. Pizza, wings, soda and garlic bread, Edward was wiping off Tim's face from the pizza sauce and laughing at how the little boy giggling and smiled up at him.

"Brucie can ya gimmie another slice of sausage pizza?"

"Of course." Bruce picked up another a slice, placing it on Jason's plate before the boy took a big bite out of it. "Enjoying the pizza?"

"F*** yeah- I mean, freak yeah I am!" Jason chewed with his mouth opened before grabbing a bread and ripping a piece off before trying to get Tim to take a bite too and only moved back once the little boy took one. "After this can we ride some rides?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Bruce said before smiling at Edward. "What do you say? Rides next?"

"It sounds like fun, but Bruce let me help pay for all this... I can't pay a lot because this place is really high end, but let me help." Edward felt guilty for them being treated so nicely at a place that cost thousands of dollars. "Just let me know what I can help out with."

"I would like to spend more time with you." Bruce gave a charming smile before reaching over and taking the redhead's hand. "I also want to spend time with the three of you more."

Edward's face flushed a lot and more so as Jason was watching between them with curious eyes as he chewed his food and Tim was licking a wing. Looking donw smiling Edward looked back up.

"Alright." Edward got out calmly but his heart skipped a beat when Bruce kissed the back of his hand but he remembered that the man was playboy and said flatly. "You are quite charming."

"I really do like you Edward." Bruce rubbed the back of Edward's hand with his thumb before kissing it again. "For your mind, your personality,your riddles, how your smug when I can't get the answer and now this with the kids? I think you've captured my heart Edward."

"Tim, they're gonna gets married." Jason whispered. "We're getting our own Daddy Warbuck like little little Orphan Annie."

"Jason!" Edward blushed before scowling at Bruce. "I'm not a gold digger!"

Bruce stared before he busted out laughing and it took Edward a moment but he started to laugh as well.

\--

Jason eagerly got into the bumper car and buckled up. Edward put Tim in next to him and buckled up the toddler before handing him his Batman plush. Kissing Tim's head and trying to do the same to Jason who was just to excited bouncing in his seat so he ended up bumping his head against Edward's mouth.

"Are you alright," Bruce asked as Edward joined him, as he handed over twenty dollars for the ride. "Jason headbutted you?"

"You saw?" Edward rubbed his chin and mouth. "Is this ride really twenty?"

"Per ride."

"Oh god." Edward winced.

"I know. I can't believe how cheap it is."

Edward could only stare in shock at the man not seeing Jason being a speed demon and zooming by them with Tim looking scared.

\--

By the time Edward had gotten home he was carrying a sleeping Tim who was out from the long day of fun. Walking in behind him was Bruce carrying a sleepy Jason who was barely awake but mumbling about how much fun he had and how many toys he got from the ticket counter.

Edward gently set Tim in the crib before going to take Jason. Sitting the fire year only on his bed Edward pulled out pajamas and started to help him undress. Bruce offered to help and Edward let him change Jason.

Hurrying to Tim with a Batman feetie pajamas and a pull up he change the little boy before covering him and placing his favorite toy in his arms. Tim rolled over snuggling his toy and Edward smiled before looking back and watching as Bruce rubbing Jason's back and the boy slowly drifted off still talking until he was out cold.

"Thank you for this amazing day." Edward whispered before looking up in thought. "The kids and I are going to be making some food tomorrow and maybe you want to join us?"

"Sure. What time?"

"lunch time if you can make it. I know you have work."

"I'll be here." Bruce walked over to Tim and smiled down at him. "Good Night, Tim."

\--

Jason woke up with a dry throat. Getting up he walked slowly to the kitchen to get a glass water. Once he got there he opened the fridge and there were bottled water there. Getting one Jason walked back to his bed before opening it and taking a drink before closing it.

Now Jason was going to go back to bed when he noticed that Tim was awake shaking. Walking over to the crib Jason looked at the kid flinched looking scared. Climbing into the crib Jason laid down and Tim curled up against him and the two of them fell asleep.

\--

In the morning Jason could smell food. The promise of food woke him up right away and he quickly climbed out of the crib and rushed to the kitchen. He saw Edward was sliding scrambled eggs onto plate while balancing Tim on his hip.

"Morning, Eddie!" Jason rushed up to hug him. "Do ya need help?"

"No, I'm already done." Edward smiled. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept int he crib with Tim cause he was scared of something shit or something." Jason took a seat. "Hey Eddie, when's Brucie coming back?"

"Today. He's going to help us make lunch."

"That f***ing awesome!"

"Jason!"

"What? Oh, right." Jason grinned happily as he scooped some eggs onto his plate. "Sorry, Eddie! Hey, Timmy, are ya hungry?"

Tim nodded smiling.

"How come Timmy don't talk, Eddie?" Jason asked as he handed the two year old a piece of toast as the redhead put down a bowl of fruit. "Is he sick? Is he too young?"

"I don't know..." Edward paused thinking. He hadn't heard Tim speak at all aside form little sobs, squeals, and whimpering. "Maybe we should go see a doctor. First let's eat up and clean up because Bruce is going to come over."

"Can Brucie live with us?" Jason asked as he stabbed a fruit slice. "He likes you a lot and you like him. You can gets married and adopt us! Than no one can takes us away!"

"Jason, no one is going to take you away from me." Edward got up before hugging Jason tightly. "I promise."

"... No breaking it okay?"

"Okay." Edward moved back. "Alright, let's eat. Here, Timmy, here's some strawberries."

Tim looked happy before eating them. Smiling Edward rubbed Tim's cheek and the little boy smiled at him cutely and held onto his hand and Edward wondered why Tim wasn't at least saying little words. Well, they would find out soon.

\--

Edward was had dragged a little table out into the living room before bring his folders for cases he was working on along with his laptop. He set up so he could watch the kids and do his work.

Jason was playing with his legos building a race car and Tim was pushing his Batmobile around making little noise. Jason had his tongue sticking to the side as he was concentrating hard on make it perfect.

As they were playing there was a knock at the door. Jason jumped up rushing to the door and Edward had to hurry after him yelling for Jason not to open the door until he got there so Jason was bouncing by the door grinning.

"Who is it?"

"A charming stranger."

"You ain't a stranger Brucie!" Jason laughed as the door opened and he lifted up his arm excitedly as he was picked up. "I missed ya! Did'ja bring me something?"

"I did actually." Bruce moved into the apartment when Edward moved aside and he was pulling a large wagon filled with toys. "I got you and Tim a few things. I remember my kids like some of these when they were little so I thought maybe you would too."

"Holy shit you really brought me stuff?!"

"Jason!"

"Holy snicker doodle you really brought me something?!"

Bruce chuckled and set him down. "I got Tim things too. Why don't you pull this over there... Oh Tim, there you are!"

Tim came running down the hall squealing happily with his arms opened wide and practically jumped into the man's arms. Bruce hugged him tightly and laughed at the little boy started to kissing Bruce's cheek and nose.

"He's really taken a liking to you." Edward smiled. "I've never seen Tim move that fast."

"I've been told I'm good with kids." Bruce kissed Tim's head and ruffled his hair before the little boy laid his head on Bruce's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me bring them some toys. I should have called."

"No, it's a good thing." Edward smiled glad for the extra toys. He had spent most of his savings and needed to be careful and was upset he couldn't get the boys more things so this was welcomed. "I remember being little and wishing someone would bring me at least one toy, so there was perfect. Thank you, Bruce."

"It's no problem. If you need anything let me know." Bruce grinned. "I can't get enough helping kids. There is partying I'm hosting this weekend to raise money to help Gotham's homeless kids and adults. Also to build more homes for the kids to have a safe place to stay and to train people who love and genuinely care for the kids, so would you like to go?"

"Oh my god, why are you so perfect...?" Edward sighed before gasping. "Oh I said that out loud."

"Yeah ya did!" Jason laughed as he pulled out a toy. "Hey, Brucie, can you marry Eddie"

"Jason!"

"Did I say a bad word?" Jason said seriously trying to figure if he did before his attention going back to the toy. "This for me?"

"Yes, let's separate them first."

Edward was amazed seeing this rich huge man sit down on the floor crossing his legs and Tim sitting in his lap happily, as Bruce picked some robots and handed them to Jason. Edward sat down as well crossing his legs and Jason sat on his lap.

"Eddie, look! Look! They're robots!" Jason was so excited he was shaking. "These are awesome!"

"They are!" Edward hugged him. "Wow, look Jason, they walk on their own!"

"F*** yeah!"

"Jason..."

"Freak yeah!"

"These are for you, Tim." Bruce handed the little boy some educational toddler toys and it was about Batman. "I noticed you were a fan."

Tim squealed happily looking at Edward and holding his toys towards the redhead to show him.

"Oh, Tim, you wanted those the other day!" Edward leaned over to cup Tim's chubby cheeks and kissing his head. "More Batman stuff."

"Is that awkward for you?"

"Oh, yeah." Edward laughed before smiling. "But Tim loves him. I wasn't sure at first but now it's fine."

"Batman used beat up Eddie."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A nervous laugh escaped from Edward's mouth. "I was telling them about how I used to fight Batman and how I lost. All the time. But seriously Bruce you have no idea how strong the Bat is."

"EDDIE LOOK!" Jason screamed suddenly causing both adults to cover their ears as Jason pulled out a game station. "I love it! Holy f***ing hell, Brucie, I love ya!"

Bruce was tackled and Tim was smashed between them. Bruce was bombarded with hugs and kisses, loud excited thank yous before the five year old was gone and hurrying to set the game up.

"Jason, wait, let me do it." Bruce stood up. "I got hook it up. Wait, Edward can I hook it up?"

"Go ahead." Edward smiled before help Tim up and started to open Tim's new Batman toy as the big blue eyes watched with sheer joy. "Look, Timmy, it comes with a book!"

\--

Bruce and Edward were sitting on the couch watching Jason playing video game and Edward was reading Tim's book to him as the two year old held to his Batman plushy sucking his thumb listening.

Jason was getting stuck on the reading parts so Bruce was helping him even playing as player two. After two hours Tim sat up and tugged at Edward's shirt opening his mouth and making 'Ah ah ah' noises.

"Is Tim alright?" Bruce turned worried seeing his son's mouth opened as he made odd noises. "Tim, what's wrong?"

"He's fine, Bruce." Edward laughed. "Don't worry, he's just hungry."

"He can't talk?"

"No." Edward frowned hugging Tim. "But I've heard some kids don't talk until two and a half but the doctor will tell me. Well, when I find one."

"I know a good doctor. All my kids have seen her." Bruce smiled before getting up stretching. "Alright, I believe I was getting a home cooked meal?"

"Oh yeah." Jason saved the game. "We're gonna make you lunch!"

"Let's go wash out hands." Edward said as Jason ran away to wash his hand and Tim was toddling after him. Turning to Bruce the redhead smiled. "Do you like chicken friend stake?"

"Yes, I do."

\--

Around the island table Edward had taken out crackers before putting them into a ziplock bag with a little opening before handing Jason a rolling pin and Jason stated to roll the cracks into little bread like pieces.

Next Edward handed Tim a bowl and a bunch of grapes. Tim started to pull the grapes off the steams and put them into the bowl. Edward than made the batter before started the pan to fry them up.

"Alright, Bruce, I'll dip the, bread them and roll them out and you can fry them up, alright?"

"Sure."

That was a bad idea.

Bruce set the pan on fire.

Jason and Tim were screaming and laughing at the same time as Edward turned on the water on in the sick soaking a towel quickly before Bruce threw the pan into the sink before grabbing the wet towel from Edward and tossed it onto the fire and it went out with smoking filling the little space.

"Windows!" Edward coughed as he pushed the kitchen window open. "Bruce, what was that?!"

"A fire."

"No, how did you set it on fire?! It was on medium heat!"

"What the hell are we gonna eat now?" 

\--

"Take out is always the best safety net. Also Chinese food." 

Edward laughed as Bruce said that before taking a bit out of his sesame chicken. "I never thought Bruce Wayne would be here in my living room eating Chinese food sitting in a sheet fort with two kids."

"First time for everything." Bruce laughed as they leaned against what was the couch on it's back and Tim and Jason were watching a movie as they ate their food. They looked so happy like this. "Edward?" 

"Yes?" 

"Have you decided if you wanted to come to the charity ball?" 

"I do, but I can't live the kids..." Edward sighed. "I don't know who I can trust." 

"They'll come with us." 

"What?" 

"I invite all the Gotham orphans and they have a play room with anything they could imaged, food, games, climbing toys, and highly trained Nannies to watch them and you can go see them whenever you want. You can even bring them into the charity ball party room but to be fair it's boring. I Rather be with the kids than that room listening to the same old boring gossip." 

Laughing Edward leaned against Bruce's shoulder. "Charming, funny, smooth talker, good with kids, good at answering riddles, and you're a billionaire. I feel like I'm in a book." 

"This book better have a happy ending than." Bruce smiled at Edward before snaking his arm around Edward's wait pulling him closer until their faces were two inches apart and the redhead had wide eyes blushing. "So, will you do me the honor of being my date?" 

"Yes." Edward said breathlessly. "Formal attire?" 

"Yes." Bruce pressed pressed their lips together. 

The kiss shouldn't have been as good as it was but Edward's eyes fell close as felt his head swam and soon he felt Bruce's tongue swiping at his bottom lip asking for entrance so tilting his head a little Edward let him in. 

The man was an amazing kisser. Leaning into Bruce's arms as their tongues moved along before Bruce caught his tongue sucking on it causing Edward to shiver when suddenly they both felt eyes on them. At the same time they opened thier eyes and right there was Jason laying down watching them with a big grin on his face.

"Hi."

Turning red Edward moved back. "How long have you've been watching?!" 

"Oh don't worry I was gonna take Tim to the other room when you guys f***ed." 

"Jason!" 

"It's okay, Eddie, I know what happens. Bruce is gonna put his penis into you-"

"Okay, enough outta of you!" Edward gasped stuffing a cookie into Jason's mouth and Bruce cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, Bruce." 

"I'm not." Bruce pulled Edward closer kissing him lightly. "I need to get going but I'll come pick up up tomorrow." 

"Yes, I'll see you tomrrow." Edward got up and walked Bruce out sharing one last kiss and waiting for Bruce to give each of the a hug and a kiss on the head before leaving. Once the door was closed Edward leaned against it smiling like an idiot not believing that his crush on Bruce Wayne was being returned! "I'm going on a date with Bruce Wayne!" 

"Hell yeah!" Jason yelled. 

Than suddenly Tim spoke. "Hell weah!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright this is a swear jar." Edward said as he put the jar down and than took out a some paper and crayons. "Every time you swear we put a quarter in and you lose points. You can earn points back by picking up toys, helping out, and the rewards are Ice Cream for twenty points, brownies with ice cream on top for fifty points, Park for hundred points and we go to the movies when you get three hundred points."

"What's the paper and crayons for?" Jason asked as he was handed the jar. "What do we do with the jar once it's full?"

"We'll give it to those who need it." Edward smiled before handing them each a piece of paper and crayon. "Now draw something and we'll put it on the jar."

"Sure thing, Eddie!" Jason grinned before going to the table with Tim toddling after him and Jason picked up the little baby and put him in his highchair. "Alright, Timmy let's make the best damn drawings ever!"

"Jar."

Jason looked shocked before he scowled and grumbled as he took out the quarter he had been give and put it into the jar.

\--

Bruce wasn't going to lie.

He liked Jason and Tim being turned into little kids. He kind of wished all four of the kids had been turned into kids but that was being selfish. The best part though about this though as the feel of a family.

Of course Bruce had told Alfred about the situation and his sergeant father didn't seem upset by this but encouraged him to continue seeing Edward and the kids. Of course there was the fact that he hadn't told Dick and Damian.

Dick was off somewhere being an officer and going undercover and Damian was with the Titans and the now thirteenth year old had met his match finding two friends he bonded with and there were Kona-El, Kon-El's twin sister who hadn't been found until Damian had stumbled upon her while on a mission at Cadmus. He had accidentally activated the pod and she woke up and happened to be naked and the first thing she saw was Damian sputtering and blushing.

Kona had thrown her head back and laughed and laughed. It was the first emotion she had come across and so as a result she was always smiling and laughing. She had picked out used Kon's old Superboy outfit and made changes so the boots when up to her knees and the bottom was now short shorts showing off her powerful legs, and she had become Damian's best friend.

Than they met Wally West's daughter. She was exactly like Wally and she had joined them and Damian who had one friend didn't want to let her into his best friends life but she grew on him quickly and now they were almost always together. It was something that Bruce was glad of because Damian needed friends.

Alright, Bruce was putting off tell them. He was bit a shamed but he finally got to kiss Edward and hopefully would be able to date him. Still he wished that Jason and Tim were here with him but Edward had found them and now had temporary guardianship for both of them.

With the last fix og his tie Bruce picked up his coat before getting into his car to go Edward and the boys. Alfred stayed behind to watch over the party that was quickly filling up the Manor.

\--

"Timmy, this f***ing sucks." Jason grumbled tossing another quarter into the jar and it was now half filled with his money. He had a whole bag this morning and now it was half gone. "And you haven't said anything today."

Tim looked at his bag of money before holding out to Jason.

"Thanks, Timmy, but I gots to earn my points back." Jason pouted resting his chin on his hand glaring at the jar. "You're not gonna beat me, Jar."

Edward walked into the room with two sets of clothes. He had gotten the kids the best clothes he had bought them. Setting the clothes down he picked up Tim before changing the little boy into a little suit with a clip on tie.

"Alright, Jason your next."

"Yuck rich people clothes." Jason made a face but let Edward help him put it on before frowning. "Eddie, do I have'ta ware the damn tie?"

"No." Edward took off the tie. "And that was a bad word."

"Urag!" Jason took out another quarter and tossed it into the jar. "I hate the stupid jar."

"But it working." Edward laughed picking up Tim and holding him on his hip. "Alright, Bruce should be here any second so let's get out shoes on."

There was a knock on the door.

"Brucie!" Jason cried running to the door and swung it opened. "Brucie! You're here!"

"Hey, Jay!" Bruce picked up the boy throwing him into the air before holding him close as Jason started to tell him about the swear jar. "A swear jar? How many quarters did you put in?"

"Lots and lots! And it's really hard to not being saying them and it's hard, Brucie." Jason groaned looking at him as he was carried. "But I a good boy and Eddie says good boys don't say bad words, but it's hard."

"But you're doing your best right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you Jason. Your trying and doing your best and that makes me very proud."

"...Proud...?" Jason looked stunned before he hugged Bruce tightly. "I'ma do my best and I swear I won't f*** up. Damn it! No, I mean darn it! Shit... no!"

Bruce laughed before setting Jason down so he could put three more into the Jar before picking up Tim who was just standing there with his arms raised up. Hugging the little boy who sighed happily.

"Hey, baby doll, how are you?"

Edward smiled watching. "I can't believe how good you are with kids."

"Your pretty good yourself." Bruce leaned down to kiss Edward. "And taste good too."

"Not in front of the kids!" Edward blushed before swatting his arm. "We're ready to go."

"Alright, everyone to the car."

\--

Edward was nervous as they walked into the party. H felt out of place with all these high class people. They walked in and straight to a room that had a lot of children. There were nannies everywhere playing and keeping them entertained.

The second they got into room Jason took up excitedly looking at all the playthings they had before coming back to tug at Edward's hand to some of the toys. Going ove Edward watched as Jaosn named a lot of the toys names before started to play with them.

"Alright, Jason, I'll be right out there if you need me," Edward said as he made the boy to stand up. "Don't wander off and take care of Tim, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Jason grinned. "They have robots!"

"I see that." Edward laughed before hugging him. "Be a good boy, Jason."

"Don't ya worry, Eddie, I swear I will!" Jason turned back to the toys as Bruce set Tim down next to him. "Look at these Timmy!"

"Be a good little boy, Timmy." Edward scooped up the little boy kissing his head. "Don't let Jason get into trouble."

Tim nodded hugging Edward before hugging Bruce and not letting go. Slowly Bruce peeled Tim off him before kissing and ruffling the toddler's hair before hugging Jason before they went tot he party.

\--

Edward held onto Bruce's arm as they walked around talking to people. To be fair Bruce did most of the talking and Edward noticed a patterns. Most of the things they said were pretty much 'How are you?' or 'Fine, fine, Did you see the Stock Market/Horse Races/ ect' and than some gossip about others and than they continued on.

"How do you stand these people?" Edward whispered as they moved to a another part of the room. "I'm going insane."

"I'm used to it. I left Gotham when I was twelve to travel the world and when I returned it was much worse. However with you here it's much better."

"I still don't understand why their not saying anything to me."

"They greeted you."

"No, I mean, mean things. First of I'm male and second of all I'm an ex-criminal and ex-Batman Rouge." Edward looked around as people stared at him curiously. "Oh, they seem to have started to gossip about me."

"They aren't surprised that your male because I've dated others the same sex as me and their curious because apparently Mrs. Wintergreen dated a supposed murder and they find that exciting. It's a trend to them." Bruce sighed. "Speaking of Ms. Wintergreen I think she's missing and no one has seen her or her lover."

"Oh my god!" Edward hissed. "Please tell me you're joking?!"

Bruce just gave him a look that said he wasn't.

\--

Jason had found wagon that was perfect size to be pulling Tim around. As he ran around the large room pulling Tim around as the toddler held onto his favorite toy Jason was laughing and yelling loudly.

Coming to a stop at some climbing toys Jason picked up Tim and climbed the stairs carefully before putting Tim on the mini slide and let him go down first before going behind him.

They went down at least ten times before they headed over to some building blocks. Tim started to stack up the blocks as Jason found a large race car and was pushing it around near Tim.

However the excitement got to him and a little while later Jason realized that he had strayed away from were Tim was. Looking around Jason was suddenly scared when he couldn't see where the little toddler was. Glancing around frantically Jason ran up to a toy box standing on it looking around.

Panicked Jason ran out of the room practicality knocking over a Nanny that tried to stop him and was soon in the ball room. Looking around and running between the tall adults trying to fine Eddie and Brucie.

Finally Jason spotted them sitting at a table talking. "Eddie! Brucie!"

"Jason?" They both said standing.

"I lost Timmy!" Jason cried tears falling as he got to them. "I can't find him!"

"Timmy?" Edward gasped before hugging Jason. "It's okay, Jason, stay with Bruce."

Bruce picked up Jason as they hurried back to the playroom. As they got to the playroom Edward started to look around nervously as his heart pounding. He told himself that there was no way that Tim could have gotten out of the room or was lost.

"Edward!" Bruce called as the redhead spun around looking pale and shaking. "Over there!"

Turning to where Bruce was pointing Edward let out a shaky breath seeing Tim sitting with a bunch of other toddlers watching a kiddie Batman cartoon. Rushing over Edward picked up Tim hugging him tight.

Not sure why Edward was crying Tim whimpered sadly and the redhead laughed as the little boy was trying to comfort him by using his little hands to wipe away the tears. Hugging him tight again Edward kissed his head.

"Timmy, I thought I lost you."

Tim made a noise and tilted his head before pointing to the Batman cartoon with a smile.

"Yes, I see." Edward laughed before glaring at the cartoon. "Darn you Batman. Still causing me worry."

"Timmy!" Jason cried wiggling out of Bruce's arms before running over to pull the little boy into his arms. "I was scared you were f***ing kidnapped!"

"Jason, shh," Bruce leaned down rubbing his back. "No one will take Tim here or I'll have to beat them up. No cussing because these kids don't even know what a quarter is and look Tim's fine."

"I was scared, Brucie!" Jason yelled. "They're bad bad horrible people who do bad things to us kids!"

Gather them up Edward held them tightly eyes dimming wondering what kind of hell these poor kids went through before he found them. Upset Edward felt worry over the other kids and looked around as Nannies came closer.

"Let's go upstairs." Bruce said picking up Jason who just buried his face in the large man's shoulder sobbing. "It's alright, Jaybird, come, you did the right thing coming to get us."

Picking up Tim's toy and handing it to Tim Edward held the baby close. It was still upsetting to him. He thought Tim was gone. Of course Timmy had no idea that he was missing from Jason at all. It was just a nice room where he could wander over the large tv to see his favorite hero.

They went up the large staircase and down a hall where there were a lot of bedrooms but at the end was two giant double doors indicating that it was the Master Bedroom. Bruce opened the door letting Edward in first.

Once they were inside Bruce closed he door before rubbing Jason's back gently. Edward was amazing at the room. A giant bed, a sitting area in the room with a table chairs, two sofa, a table for tea or coffee and huge TV that looked like a mini theater!

Taking a seat on the sofa with Tim sitting on his lap Edward watched as Bruce walked back and forth carefully rocking Jason as he did so rubbing his back and telling Jason that everything was going to be okay, nothing was happening or going to happen.

Slowly Jason calmed down before sitting up rubbing his eyes. "I'm owe a quarter to the stupid swear jar, Brucie... can I borrow one?"

Chuckling Bruce patted Jason's back. "Sure. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Jason rubbed his eyes getting rid of the last of the tears. "Sorry. I just got scared when I didn't find Timmy."

"It's alright, Jason." Bruce walked over sitting next to Edward. "We were scared too."

"Yes, but you did the right thing by getting us." Edward leaned over kissing Jason's head before hugging him again. "Your a good big brother."

"Brwother." Tim repeated with a smile.

"Timmy, I'm so happy to hear you talk!" Edward squeezed the boy. "I had a feeling you knew but your so shy!"

"Hey, Eddie, can we go home now?" Jason leaned against Bruce still upset. "I ain't wanna play no more."

"Well...Jason, the reason were here is to help kids who need help... like you and Timmy, there are others still out on the street."

"They'll get a home?" Jason asked siting up wide eyes before thinking it over before nodding. "Okay, I'll stay. But can we stay in this room and watch tv?"

"I don't know." Edward looked at Bruce. "Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. I have a friend who can watch them." Bruce took out his phone texting someone. "He's really good with kids and he's been raising his two baby cousins as well. I think their about three or four so they can play in here as well."

\--

"Thank you again, Wally for coming over."

"No problem Bruce." Wally grinned as he set down the two twins he had with him. "Alright, Bart, Thad, go play with Jason and Tim."

Edward was fairly good at reading people so he felt at ease knowing that this person had a trusting aura and the kids he brought looked happy and ready to play. Edward left the kids after hugging and kissing them lovingly before leaving with Bruce.

"I feel bad about leaving them."

"Don't worry." Bruce kissed Edward's lips. "Right after I talk to everyone and they open their checkbooks and drop them off they'll be leaving and it's almost time."

"That's a short party."

"They're heading to an after party at another Mansion and I believe a Super World Famous Singing is going to be there."

"Who?"

"I don't know but I rather spend time with you and the kids." Bruce smiled at him with kind eyes. "It's what I look forward to from the moment I wake up and think about right before I got to bed."

"Bruce..." Edward sighed happily leaned his head against the man's shoulder. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Really?" Bruce held the redhead tighter. "I'm a head of you than because I've already fallen."

Edward's heart skipped a beat as they stared at each other.

\--

It was late at night when Bruce had drove Edward and the kids home. They had ended up staying up watching kids movies, playing games but when Bruce offered for them to spend the night at the Manor Edward said he would but he had to get the kids up early to go see the doctor that Bruce had recommended.

After they got the kids changed and into bed Bruce had kissed Edward goodnight before leaving. Happy with how the night turned out and thinking about Bruce feeling like a high schooler in love the redhead tucked Jason in before checking on Tim who was sucking his thumb in his sleep.

Getting to bed Edward looked around. The Crib two feet from him and Jason's little child bed three feet away he watched them for a few minutes wondering when they kids had become his world and the lights in his life.

Smiling he closed his eyes.

\--

"Eddie, I don't wanna gets a shot!" Jason cried looking worried. "It's gonna hurt!"

"It's okay, Jason, it's just a little poke and you don't want to get the flu." Edward tried comforting as they waited in the room. "After this we'll get an ice cream, okay?"

"I ain't wanna shot!" Jason paced around the little room before running up to Edward. "Is it because I said two bad words? I promise I'ma stop it! Please, don't let them, Eddie!"

Putting Tim in the stroller Edward held out his arms for Jason to run into them. "Jason, it's going to be fine. I had to get mine a month ago and it wasn't the bad, I promise."

Suddenly the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Hello! I'm Dr. Thompkins and this must be Jason and Tim. Hello, boys."

"I already gots the shot!"

"Hello, Dr. Thompkins," Edward stood up shaking her hand. "Bruce Wayne recommended you."

"Yes, I am the Wayne personal doctor." She smiled. "He's told me good things about you and the boys. Alright, today were going to do a simple check up for them and a flu shot."

"I already gots it!" Jason yelped hiding his face. "Timmy needs one!"

"Timmy, do you want to go first?" Thompkins asked kindly as she picked him up and set him on the table. "Say 'Ah' please."

"Ahhh..." Tim opened his mouth.

"Good job. Alright you can close your mouth. Now I'm goign to check your ears and eyes alright?" She asked and when the little boy nodded she checked his ears finding them clear before checking the eyes. "Alright, very good. Okay, lay down please."

Jason watched as she checked over Tim's arms and stomach before sitting him back up and gave him a hug.

"Good job, Timmy." She smiled. "You did so good!"

"I'm proud of you, Timmy," Edward smiled picking up the little boy huffing him tightly. "I bet you weren't even scared?"

Tim shook his head smiling."

"Alright, Jason." Thompkins smiled. "It's your turn."

"...Okay, fine!" Jason got onto the table. "I ain't scared!"

After the check up the Doctor said they were perfectly fine, just a little underweight before she returned with two flu shots. She gave Tim his first and it was than that Tim started to cry.

"You hurt, Timmy!" Jason accused. "You made him cry!"

"I'm sorry, Timmy," She took out a sticker. "How about a Batman sticker?"

Tim stopped suddenly taking the sticking as Edward dried the last of the tears. "Thank you, Dr. Thompkins. Batman seems to be everywhere..."

"Alright, Jason, your turn."

"Eddie!"

"Jason, it's okay, hold my hand." Edward reached over to hold his hand. "Look at me it's going to be alright."

"No, it's not! It's gonna hurt, Eddie!"

"All done."

"What?" Jason turned to see a band-aid being put on his arm. "You already did it?"

"Yep! You did great Jason."

Jason just stared at her before looking at Edward. "I can still gets an ice cream right?"

"Yes," Edward laughed putting Tim in the stroller and buckling him in before standing up and shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you so much. When should I bring them back?"

"In six months, but if they get sick call and we'll get you in either the same day or the next day in the morning."

"Alright, I will call if they get sick."

\--

Jason walked into the apartment licking his ice cream before sitting down by his toys. It was a chocolate ice cream cone and he was really enjoying it. Looking over as Eddie walked in pushing Tim in his stroller and the redhead closed the door locking it before taking the toddler out and put him into the highchair so the ice cream wouldn't get everywhere.

"Alright, Jason, Tim, I have work to do so once you're done I need you two to play nicely until I'm done, alright?"

"Sure thing, Eddie!" Jason licked the ice cream. "Yummy!"

After they were done Edward sat at his new place as he went over his cases, searching through bank records and following a money trail. Jason was playing his video game so he was absorbent into his own world.

On the floor Tim was leaning over pushing his Batmobile around smiling and squealing happily. As Tim played with his Batman toys Edward glanced at them and winced a little when the Batman action figure knocked over Two-Face.

Shaking his head Edward went back to his cases. After two hours of working and looking up at the kids there was a knock at the door. Both of the kids leaped running to the door excitedly.

"Brucie, is that you out there?!" Jason cried happily at the door. "I gots a shot today!"

"It's me and were you brave?" Bruce called through the door. "Did you cry?"

"I didn't feel it but I didn't want it but Eddie held my hand!" Jason shouted back as Edward came over and opened the door letting both boys rush to Bruce who picked them both up to hug them. "Brucie!"

"Brwoce!" Tim attempted snuggling the man. "Brwoce!"

"Jaybird, Babydoll!" Bruce gave them each a kiss on the head. "I missed you guys."

"How are you?" Edward asked as he leaned up and Bruce leaned down to share a kiss before they walked to the couch. "Are you thirty?"

"I'm doing well." Bruce put the kids down. "No, thanks, Edward,I'm fine. What are you three up to today?"

"I'm trying to get some cases done but I have to go out and check out some leads and can't take the boys with me." Edward paused before asking the next thing on his mind even though he didn't want to . "Can you watch them for a few hours?"

"No problem." Bruce stood up. "Just be careful, Edward."

"I will."

\--

Three hours later Edward returned to his apartment finding them just about to head out and Bruce was writing a note when he saw him. Tossing the note away the man pulled Edward close kissing him hard.

When they pulled back Edward gasped filling dizzy. "Wow, what was that for?"

"I wanted to do that all day." Bruce grinned. "I was just to take the kids buy a few things."

"That's sweet of you, Bruce," Edward smiled waved as he looked around his small apartment. "We can't fit anything to big in here."

"I was going to talk to you about that." Bruce than looked down at the kids who were looking at them with big eyes. "But first let's go get some toys."

"Yay!"

\--

"Eddie, look at that!" Jason pointed as they entered Gotham's largest toy store. "What is that!"

"That's giant crane game."

"Wow!" Jason almost pulled away from them but was picked up and placed on Bruce's shoulders. "Can we play it?!"

"Let's get some game cards so you can play." Bruce chuckled as thy walked together with Edward pushing Tim next to them. "How about after we play and get a few things we go to the movies?"

"YES!" Jason hugged his head. "You guys are the bestests!"

"Oh, Bruce what was it that you wanted talk about?" Edward asked as they entered a store. "Is it important?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you if you would considering moving to a bigger apartment or house and I would pay for it of course." Bruce paused for a second. "Not that I'm saying you can't afford it but you'll have a lot more room and have more time with the kids."

"...I would like for them to have more room to play and I would pay you back."

"No payments, I just want you three to be happy." Bruce gave him a charming smile before abruptly stopping. "F***."

"Swear Jar!" Jason yelled. "Sees Timmy?! I ain't the only one!"

"Bruce, what in the world-?" Edward was scowling when he saw what Bruce was looking at and it was a mob of reporters running their way. "...Oh hell!"

"Run." Bruce scooped up Jason as they ran down high end mall. "Hold on, Jay!"

"i freaking love our family!"


	4. Chapter 4

After escaping the mob of reporters who were kicked out of the mall, the four of them headed to the toy store. As they entered the store Jaosn stared at it with wide eyes with his mouth open.

"Wow...!"

"Alright, Jason, pick out whatever you want." Bruce said and added. "If it's too big we can take it to my house until we find you three a bigger home."

"Really?!" Jason turned to Edward. "Can I Eddie?! Please?!"

"Well, Bruce said it was alright." Edward smiled. "Go ahead, but stay with us!"

"I will!" Jason jumped up and down as Bruce brought two baskets over. "Why do we need two baskets, Brucie?"

"One for you and one for Tim." Bruce picked up Jason. "Now you have to promise me that your going to pick all your toys after you play with them and be a good boy, alright?"

"I promise!" Jason hugged the man tight. "You'll see Brucie!"

Edward took Tim out of the stroller before putting him in the seat of the basket. He was surprised that there was a place to park the strollers so he put it there and a saleswoman put a tag on it before handing the paper to Edward.

"I like this place." Edward smiled pocketing the ticket before pushing the basket and hugged Tim as the little toddler kept nuzzling his arm. "Alright, Timmy, let me guess... you want Batman toys?"

"Bwatman!"

"I knew it." Edward laughed as he followed Bruce who was holing Jason's hand and keeping a hold of the basket. Jason was talking excitedly about his day, what he played with and other things. A tug made him look back down at Tim. "What? Where did you get that?!"

Somehow Tim had gotten a Batman pillow but from where Edward wasn't sure but the little boy was hugging it. Sometimes Edward wondered how Tim manged to get things without him noticing.

Jason was carrying some remote race cars to the basket before putting them in. Next he grabbed a basketball, a football, a soccer ball, baseball and a bat. Jason was getting everything he dreamed about getting all his life.

Legos,fake swords, a shield, a few helmets and other things but Bruce wouldn't let him get the toy guns. Still other things cought his eye and slowly he filled up his basket until he couldn't fit anything else in it.

Bruce turned around to tell Edward there were done because pausing seeing Tim looking like the sun came out as the little two year old was slipping one Batman toy into th basket after another.

Alright Bruce knew about Tim's long term love/hero worship/obsession of Batman but wow he thinks that Tim found every single Batman toy in the store. Edward gave him a weak smile and shrugged.

"Timmy loves Batman."

"Yeah, Timmy loves him." Jason said trying to stuff some more legos into his basket. "I bet ya he'd faint if he ever saw him."

Tim toddled back to a shelf grabbed a Batman blanket before going back to the basket and putting it under it. After Tim's basket was full they started to leave when Jason noticed toy cars that kids could ride in.

"Brucie, please!" Jason cried pointed at the child's red sports car. "Please, please, please! I gots to have it or I'll die!"

"Jason, you alright got a lot of things." Edward said worried. "It's too much money."

"It's alright, Edward." Bruce whispered too him. "Besides you can pay me back with those deserts you cook."

"Only if your sure it's not to much."

"I'm a billionaire. It's not to much, I promise." Brucei gave Edward a kiss. "Alright, Jason which one do you want."

"The red one!"

"Red one it is!" Bruce called over a salesclerk who wrote down the number of the car before going to the back to have it brought out. "Alright, Timmy, do you want a car?"

Tim looked around unimpressed when suddenly he started to scream happily causing the three of them to cover their ears in shock and the little boy pointed up high up. They all looked up and Edward gasped.

"Of course!"

There was a little Batmobile just Tim size.

"I can't believe they let us dive the cars out of the store." Edward said as he walked beside Bruce pushing the stroller. In front of them Jason and Tim where driving their little toy cats. Tim's came with a seat belt and he looked like he was in heave as he followed Jason around. The best part the cars only went five miles an hour so they easily kept up with the kids as they made their way to the movies. "Thank you again for letting them have all the toys."

"Don't think anything of it. I was happy too." Bruce grinned. "And I had everything sent to the Manor but when we find a new home we can have them sent there. Jason, be careful."

"I'ma speed demon!" Jason laughed driving around in a circle with Tim following him before going back to going down straight. "Come on Timmy, I see the movie Theaters!"

"This mall is huge." Edward looked around. "I've never been here before but I have heard of it of course. I was wondering why this mall had a little train in it taking people to and from places... how many floors are in here?"

"Five." Bruce grinned as he put his arm around Edward's waist. "Look at Tim."

Edward looked at Tim seeing the toddler had run into a potted plant and didn't know how to back up. Before they could help him Jason turned his car around before jumping out to pull the Batmobile free and than got back into his car.

"They get along well."

"Yep." Edward smiled. "Jason's really stepped into big brother mode. He keeps an eye out for Tim."

"That's good." Bruce said as they got the movies. "Alright, what movie shall we watch?"

"Oh that little kid movie that just came out... Jason and Tim love the previews of it and it looks cute." Edward saw it. "It starts in half hour."

"Alright, let's get out tickets and some popcorn and a few snacks."

Three days later Edward and the boys walked into an apartment that Bruce had called cozy and right away Edward knew cozy to Bruce meany huge to him. The apartment happened to be right across Wayne Enterprise, had five bedrooms, a giant open kitchen and huge living room with plenty of room for their cars.

It was really nice and it didn't look like it was made to be boring as it felt really comfortable from the moment they walked in. Jason was running around laughin as he went into each room before running out calling out each time that the last room was going to be his.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked as he walked in as Tim drove by in his car. "I see Tim is still in his Batmobile."

"He's going to forget how to walk." Edward laughed walking over to put his arms around Bruce' neck. "It's huge. Do you think we need all this space?"

"Yep. One room for you, one for each of the kids, one room for your work and the last room as a playroom."

"You've thought of an use for each room?" Edward gave him a kiss. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"Brucie, you're here!" Jason called running over and wiggled his way between them. "I gots to show you something!"

"What is it, Jay?" Bruce asked as he was dragged to the kitchen where Jason had his backpack. The little boy opened it and took out a jar that was half way full of quarters and handed it to Bruce. "Look! It's only half full!"

"Wow, Jason this is great! From this week?"

"No, from today."

"Jason it's only one in the afternoon..."

"I know." Jason was still grinning. "But it's only half full!"

"Jason..." Bruce said seriously putting the Jar down and the litle boy's face fell seeing the stone face. "I'm so..."

Jason shrank when he was suddenly grabbed and tossed into the air.

"...Proud of you!"

Jason let out a laughing hugging him when he came down. "I thought you were gonna be mad!"

"I had to trick you once in a while." Bruce chuckled before setting him down. "Do you like this apartment?"

"I thought it was a Mansion." Jason gasped. "Eddie it ain't a mansion!"

"It feels like one, huh?" Edward laughed before looking down as Tim rode by again before scooping the little boy out. "Alright you, time to move those legs before they turn into jelly. Go get your Batman toys."

Tim nodded before he noticed Bruce and ran to him hugging the man making a happy sound and cuddled up to him. Picking up Tim Bruce patted his back and held him as Jason ran around the counter talking about all the things he wanted to do when he moved his stuff into his new room.

"So, Edward," Bruce looked at the redhead. "What do you say?"

"...I like it." Edward smiled. "I really, really like it."

Edward was asleep in his new home when he woke up. Blinking he looked at the clock seeing that it was two in the morning. Wondering why he was woken up Edward got up to look at the monitors. He had hooked up a camera in each room to keep on the kids and just in case.

Touching the tablet it lite up slowly showing both Jason and Tim asleep in their bed. It was strange not having them sleeping in the same room as him but Edward knew it was for the best.

Jason was sprawled on the bed and Tim was curled into a ball. Looking through the cameras to see if anything there Edward was about to turn it off when he saw a shadow just as he changed it.

Clicking it back on now wide awake Edward looked for the shadow and it was gone. Getting up to see what was going on he looked around when he got chill and something swept by and Edward turned just in time to see a end of a black cape vanish.

It worried Edward. What did Batman want? Hurrying to the Jason's room he picked up the five year older before running to the baby's room. Putting the boy down carefully next to Tim the redhead pushed the rolling crib to his room before putting it right up to his bed and grabbed his phone to call Bruce.

After half a minute he answered. "Edward? Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just... Batman was here a few minutes ago and I don't know what he wanted but this upset me." Edward looked at the sleeping kids and Jason had rolled over and was using Tim as pillow. "I know you fund him and I don't know why he came but... have you've seen him lately?"

"No, but when he stops by I can ask him." There was a pause. "Do you want me to come over? I can leave right now and be there as soon as I can."

"...Can you? I know it's ridiculous but I feel like i'm being watched... which I might be and I just brought the kids in with me so I'm a little paranoid."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"It's not problem."

Jason woke up in the morning feeling a little cramped before he realized that he was in Tim's bed. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he yawned he looked around wondering what happened.

Looking around he realized he was in Eddie's room. Getting up Jason started to climb out when he saw Brucie asleep on the bed with Eddie curled up against him. not wanting to wake them put but happy that Brucie came back Jason got out of the crib before climbing onto the bed and cuddled up to them.

A whimper made him look back to see Tim standing up with big watery eyes. Going back Jason pulled the toddler out and put him on the bed. Tim crawled over onto Bruce's chest and laid down sucking his thumb and Jason cuddled up against the man's other side.

This lasted about five minutes before Jason got bored. Getting up he hurried out of the room and back to his. Jumping into his car the five year old drove down the hall towards the kitchen.

Once there he pulled out a juice box. Next he grabbed an apple off the counter. Jumping back into his car Jason drove around for a while before stopping. Suddenly he looked at his food and was overcome with fear that the food might disappear.

Next thing Jason knew he had a nice little stock pile of food hidden under his bed. Happy with this the five year old went back to see if his family was awake and found them all awake and stretching.

"Good morning, Eddie! Morning Brucie!" Jason ran and jumped onto the bed. "And hi Timmy! It's morning!"

"Good morning, Jason," Edward pulled him into a hug. "How long have you've been awake?"

"I dunno." Jason shrugged before crawling over to hug Bruce. "I didn't know ya were coming to spend the night. We should have stayed up and had the bestest sleep over ever!"

"I didn't want to wake you, but maybe we can have one next time." Bruce grinned before getting up. "For now I'm hungry. Anyone else?"

"Me!" Jason raised his hand and raised Tim's for him. "Timmy says we should go out and eat at this new play place!"

"Bwaa?" Tim looked clueless.

"Are you sure he said that?"

"Damn sure." Jason grinned before frowning. "Damn it. Oops... I'll be right back."

"Bruce, thank you for coming over last night." Edward smiled picking up Tim to go change him. The poor toddler still had nightmare and wet the bed. "I hope I didn't distuird you sleep."

"Not at all. I was awake."

"Really? Why?"

"I had to take care of a few things but I got done early." Bruce smiled before he saw Jaosn run back in with his jar and two quarters in it. Picking up the little boy he tossed him up a few times before sitting him on his shoulder. "Edward, do you want to go out and eat? Or I could help you make breakfast."

"No! No, Brucie, please no!" Jason cried before running to Edward. "Don't let him Eddie!"

Both the adults laughed before Edward ruffled his hair. "Alright, let's go out to eat."

"Yes!" Jason did a little dance. "Can we take out cars? Please?!"

"I don't think you can take them inside." Edward leaned against the bed. "How about after we go to a park and you can ride it there?"

"Brucie are you coming to the park with us?"

"Sure." Bruce nodded before taking Jason's hand. "Let's go get you dressed."

"Okay!"

Edward smiled watching as they left. It was something he loved to do. He loved seeing Bruce being such a good Father to his kids and how the kids were so happy around him just made it so much better.

It also made Edward remembering his past a little easier. Picking up Tim Edward walked to the little boy's room before dress him. Little blue jeans and a Batman shirt before getting the little batman shoes.

Edward thought maybe he was feeding this Tim's obsession but than again he couldn't imagine someone denying him his love riddles so he let it be. Besides Tim was onllt two and when... wait.

"Oh my god, Bruce!"

Seconds later Bruce came running in carrying Jason under his arm and a shoe missing from his foot

"What is it?! Are you alright?"

"I just realized I don't know how old the kids are! I mean, I know but I don't know their birthdayes! They never got back to me or found information on them!"

"...I know someone who can find out." Bruce said after a moment. "Don't worry, Edward I'll find out."

"Wait, Bruce can you only find out their birth days?" Edward said seriously . "I don't know what I'd do if someone tried to take them away..."

"Don't worry Edward, I swear."

"You won't let them take us, huh, Brucie?" Jason grinned. "Cause your the Husband and Eddie's the wife and you gots to take care of your wife!"

"I'm the wife?" Edward frowned. "Jason, I'm sure I'm a male too."

"Yeah, buy ya works from home, makes us food, wash us, take care of us and Bruce takes us out and buys us nice things and hold you. Its hard to find a nice husband because my old daddy was a bad husband and hit mommy all the time and me so it's okay cause Brucie never hits you, Eddie."

Edward put his hand over his heart. "My baby!"

"Don't worry, Jay," Bruce kissed the boy's head. "I promise you no one will take you away, no one will hurt you."

"And Timmy too?" Jason asked. "His daddy and mommy used to hit him too."

"How do you know that?" Edward asked looking at Tim who was sucking his thumb again and looked like he was day dreaming. "I thought you found him before I found you."

"Yeah I did but look." Jason got down and grabbed book and smacked it on the dressed causing Tim to flinch horrible and jump before crying and sucking hard on his thumb as he shook. "See? They used to hit him too... I'm sorry Timmy, you can hit me if ya wanna."

"Shh," Edward held Tim. "It's okay, baby, it's okay, the bad people are gone... they're not here, shh."

After eating they drove to an park and Bruce took the two little kid cars out of of limo because wow, that wasn't unusual. Once they were set down Jason pu on some sunglasses before driving down the side walk and right behind him was Tim but this time the toddler now had a mask on.

"The mask is overdoing it." Edward laughed. "Maybe that's why the Bat came to see me."

"Hm?"

"He probably thought I had one of his robins." Edward laughed. "What are the chances of me having one of his Robins?"

'Or two of them.' Bruce thought before grinning. "He better not have a crush on you or I might get Jealous."

"Batman crushes people not has crushed on them." Edward laughed before wrapped his arm around Bruce an grinning up at him. "Bruce, do you really think I'd love him over you? Because you are perfect. I swear sometimes I going to bed and wonder if I'm going to wake up and the kids and you were all just a dream..."

Pulling Edward closer Bruce kissed those soft lips. "If it's a dream than I'm having the same one an I never want to wake up. I love you, Edward."

Eyes watering a little Edward let out a happy laugh. "I love you too, Bruce."

They shared a kiss and were interrupted by some one sounding like they were being strangled. They both turned and while Edward had no idea who it was Bruce knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Dick."

Dick was standing there in jeans and a blue t-shirt, and his mouth was hanging open as he watched Riddler lay his head under Bruce's head and than he saw two little kids in toy cars drive and park next to the two and he swore they looked like a mini Jason and Tim.

"Whaddya looking at?" Jason glared at him. "You better leave Brucie and Edddie alone!"

"It's alright, Jay, this is my oldest son, Dick."

"Dick?" Jason made a face. "Damn your parents musta hated you! What stupid thing ta name a kid!"

"Bruce... what's going on?" Dick asked in shock and felt anger as his adoptive father still had his arms around Riddler. "And is that your new fling?"

Bruce felt Edward tense and scowled at Dick. "No. This is my boyfriend Edward."

"I know who he is." Dick glared. "What the hell, Bruce?"

"Not now, Dick."

"You can't just-"

"I said not now!" Bruce growled out giving Dick a dark glare. "We'll talk about this at the Manor but right now it's none of your business. Now leave."

With a glare Dick turned and stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, keep walking ya bastard!" Jason glared shaking his first as he drove after the person for about ten feet. "Ain't none of your f***ing business."

Edward turned away closing his eye. "The moment was ruined."

"I'm sorry about that." Bruce held Edward closer. "He shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's not your fault." Edward sighed. "Everyone has their own opinions."

"I'ma go beat him up for you, Eddie!" Jason yelled as he kept driving to go after Dick who was already pretty far away. "Don't worry!"

"Jason, come back!" Edward rushed over and got in front of his car. "It's alright. Let's just have fun at the park alright?"

"But he made ya sad, Eddie!"

"I know, but let's have fun, okay?"

"... I know what will make ya feel better!" Jason turned his car around. "Follow me you guys! This way! Come on Timmy!"

"This did make me feel better." Edward smiled as they sat on a bench. Jason was sitting between them and Tim was sitting on Bruce's lap and they each had an ice cream. "This was great idea Jason."

"Ice cream always makes me feel better." Jason grinned licking the chocolate cone as he kicked his feet. "Well, that and you three."

"Aw, you're sweet." Edward hugged him. "How's your ice cream?"

"Yummy!"

They continued to eat their ice cream before deciding to leave the park and go to the pizza place that had all the games and rides the kids could want. They stayed there all day until both the kids were to tired to walk and fell asleep in the car.

Once they were put to bed Bruce and Edward spent some time to themselves. They were in Edward's room with Edward up against Bruce' s left side as they watched the news for a little while before just talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

\--

It hurt.

Oh god, why? Why? What did he do? Please stop it. Stop hurting me! Please don't hit me, Daddy! No, please stop it! What did he do? Whatever it was he promised he would never do it again!

No, not the closet!

It's scary in there!

It's to dark in there!

No!

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Not the belt!

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Edward jolting up gasping in fear. "No, daddy..."

Breathing hard the redhead looked around the empty room before remembering that it was all just a dream from the past. Gulping Edward rubbed his neck his throat dry from the nightmare.

Standing up Edward went to the bathroom to wash his face. Turning on the water he scooped some water up to drink some water from the sink. Next he washed his face before brushing his teeth.

Grabbing a towel Edward pat dried his face before going to check on the kids. It was six in the morning so he didn't think they would be up yet. Walking into Tim's room he peeked into the crib and smiled.

Tim was asleep on side cuddled up to his favorite toy and looked just like a doll. Oh that must be why Bruce always called Tim his baby doll. Pulling the little blanket and tucking his baby in.

Going to Jason's room he found Jason sprawled out like usual with his foot sticking out and one sock on and one off. Smiling he walked over and put the sock back on before tucking him back in and Jason rolled over and rolled up in the blanket.

Heading to the kitchen Edward started the coffee. Once it was ready and putting some creamer in it did Edward finally relax sipping it. Leaning back against the counter with his hot mug the redhead took time just to enjoy the complete silence for five minutes before standing up.

Walking back to Tim's room Edward smiled as he peeked in seeing Tim awake standing up waiting. Edward had gained a sixth sense when it came to the kids and always knew when Tim was awake.

The toddler saw him before smiling happily and reaching out wanting to be picked up. It warmed his heart to see such a sweet little child so happy to see him. Picking up the baby Edward changed him, gave him a bath before drying Tim up and dressing him. Next they worked on brushing the little teeth which was easy for one minute because than Tim would start to chew on the toothbrush.

After that Edward carried Tim to the living room where he put him down so he could play with his toys. The best part about the open kitchen was that Edward had the perfect view to see the kids when cooking.

When the food was half done Jason came in half asleep mumbling a good morning to his brother before coming to hug Edward and ask what was for breakfast. Than Edward would put Tim in his highchair and Jason would sit down as they ate a good breakfast.

After that Edward would get to work as the kids played until it was snack time, than two hours later lunch. After that they would wait for Bruce to come over. On the days Bruce was late he would show up with something to say he was sorry so when his lover was more than two hours late Edward called his phone.

When there was no answer Edward left text messages. It worried him but now seven hours later Edward was ready to panic. The kids had been asking and asking where Bruce was and of course he had no answer for him.

After another hour Edward left a voice message and knew he sounded worried and begged a little for Bruce to let him know if he was alright. Next his thoughts started to get the best of him with idiotic thoughts about Bruce just leaving him and kids, finding a new lover, or even him being the joke of rich people.

There was a knock on the door knocking Edward out of his thoughts. It was almost seven so Edward was wondering who it was. As he walked to the door he saw Jason peeking out the little window that was next to the door. Edward had covered that side window with a curtain but it was perfect for the kids to peek out.

"It's Brucie!" Jason cried up sounded upset. "Eddie, he's hurt!"

"What?!" Edward ran to the door opening. "Oh my god, Bruce what happened?"

"I was jumped outside my company." Bruce said as he was helped in. He had a black, bruises on the left side of his face and he was almost doubled over. "I just got done talking to the police before coming over."

"Shouldn't you've gone to the hospital?" Edward gasped as he helped the man to the sofa before rushing to the kitchen to grab some ice packs. He broke them and shook them before returning. "Did they catch who did this?"

"No. They took off and took my phone." Bruce took the packs and pressed them against his face. "Thank you."

"What did they look like? I'll beat'em up for ya!" Jason said angrily punched his hand determined to go at the people who jumped him. "Just tell me!"

"Easy there, Jay," Bruce chuckled ruffling his hair. "I don't think they'll bother me anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"A friend of mine is going after them."

"This friend of your's wouldn't happen to sleek around in the night would he?" Edward asked.

"As it so happens he does."

"I knew it." Edward leaned against Bruce's shoulder. "I can hear the years of trauma their going to get from the visit they're going to get."

"Brucie, if you want you can go ta sleep and you won't be feeling it." Jason offered. "I get really comfortable before going ta sleep and when I wake up it doesn't hurt as bad."

Bruce looked at Edward who gave him a sad smile but was surprised when the man picked up Jason and gave him a knowing smile before asking him subtle questions that answered a lot about the little boy's past.

A tug made Edward look down and he saw Tim looking worriedly at Bruce and looking back at him with watery eyes. Picking Tim up Edward dried the little tears. Tim calmed down after a few minutes of hugs and comforting words before they sat down next to Bruce and the little boy cuddled up to him happily.

"Well, I don't know about you three but I have this urge to watch a movie and eat junk food."

"Me too!" Jason cried jumping off the couch. "Come on, Timmy, we're gonna built a fort!"

After the kids had wandered off to gather pillows, sheets and blankets. They started to make a fort with the all the soft blankets as Edward went to get Bruce a drink and they talked for a few minutes before helping the kids.

Still Edward couldn't help but feel like the bruising on Bruce's face weren't from muggers.

\--

Jason reached over and stuffed his mouth with more popcorn as they watched a superhero movie. It was about a legendary person around Gotham who went out and beat up criminals and it was awesome!

Sitting up Jason reached over grabbing another juice box before laying back down next to Tim who's eyes where almost as big as his as his face. Behind them were Brucie and Eddie eating actual food, but Pizza was food! Still at least they were together.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Jumping up to see who it was Jason ran before sliding across the floor and stopping right in front of the door and peeked out the window seeing three teenagers there. They instantly snapped their eyes to them.

Two girls and one guy stared at them and Jason frowned. The girl who was wearing red boots that looked like war boots but looked like platforms and she had a looking smirk on his lips. The other girl had read hair tied up in ponytails and she had a big smile waving at him.

The guy looked serious as he had only slight surprise on his face before crossing his arms scowling at him with a glare. Glaring back Jason stuck out his stunk at them and the guy stared at him for five seconds before turning to leave with the girls on either side of him and soon they were gone.

Edward opened the door. "Yes? Hello...?"

"They left, Eddie." Jason pointed down the hall. "I think they gots the wrong door cause they was teens people."

"Wrong door than." Edward closed the door. "Well, shall we go back to our movie?"

"Yeah!" Jason ran back sliding here and there until he slide right over to the tent before crawling in and plopped himself on Brucie's lap. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." Bruce ruffled the boy's hair. "Who was at the door?"

"A couple of teen people, but they gots the wrong door cause they left."

"They did, hm?" Bruce seemed to be deep in thought. "I'll be right back." 

"Bring us some more popcrons please!" Jason called before reaching for more candy in a bowl. "Hey, Eddie, look at the window!" 

"Hm?" Edward looked over and yelped. "Who the hell are you?!" 

"Swear jar!" Jason cheered before running up tot he window. "Wow! Who are ya?!" 

"Tt."


End file.
